From UIC standard a bogie with helical springs is well known in which the axlebox suspension consists of helical springs in combination with friction damping. The springs rest on support arms integral with the lower part of the axlebox housing and are connected with the bogie frame using caps integral with the bogie frame for taking up the top of the springs.
US 2002-0089 102 A1 discloses a hydraulic spring comprising a membrane. This document discloses that the hydraulic spring is for use in rail vehicles especially as a primary spring.
Further, the catalogue of the company ContiTech Luftfedersysteme GmbH in Hannover, Germany, “Air Spring Systems for Modem Rail Vehicles”, printed and distributed in October 1998, discloses the use of hydraulic springs comprising a membrane in two-axle bogies.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved railway bogie comprising at least two spring units per one wheel and a bogie frame, so that various types of spring units in connection with also various types of axleboxes having all diverse dimensions can be connected to the bogie frame having standardized dimensions in an easy and reliable manner.